Les fruits défendus
by XxHellShadowXx
Summary: A Rewrite of Look before you leap. A planet in danger. Only three mews. This catastrophe ain't over the news. Annihilate the danger and revive the good.Lets fight together in our sisterhood. "Oh,Ichigo,Ichigo Sanity is my reality but reality is just a technicality"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New start**

**Okay I know I know I abandoned all of my readers for a couple months but my grandma died so I was in really tough times for a while but now I'm back and I have changed my pen name to XxHellShadowxX and I'm re writing my story Look before you Leap. Hopefully my writing is better so now go ahead and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew...Unfortunately**

**Ichigos POV**

I layed down on my bed,sighing in relief knowing that another boring day of work is over.I then heard the words ICHIIII being yelled then thundering footsteps on the finally my door swung open. A girl with ruby coloured hair that is only slightly brighter than my strawberry locks and light hazel eyes burst into the room."Hi Ichi-chan ,what are you doing?" The girls eyes bursting with curiosity._Oh and if you're wondering who this girl is She is Momoko Momimiya or Momo (peach) for short. She is my imouto-chan we are 2 years apart im 18 and she is 16. She has ruby coloured hair and light hazel eyes she has natural rose petal pink highlights at the tips and roots of her hair now. back to the story._"I'm just thinking" I replied. She looks at me mischievously "Ohhh I get it your thinking about that golden eyed hunk of an alien that stole your heart"...Silence..._Commencing blush in 5..4..3..2..1_! A blush exploded on my face"NANI? I...I...Don't like that grass head!" I spluttered helplessly.

"Ohhhh sure you don't then why do I hear you do this in your sleep" She strides over to my bed and poops down beside me and closes her eyes then speaks" Oh..Ohhhh Kisshu why did you leave! Please come back I want you to call me your Koneko-Chan! I want you to love me Don't leave me here...alone". " WHAT IN THE HECK WAS THAT DO I REALLY SAY THAT YOU YOU ...URGH!" I screeched embarrassed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Awww no need to be embarrassed now I know you like him so don't get your tail in a twist" She whispered coming close to my ear. I roll my eyes in defeat and flop back down onto my pillow "sooooo what you wanna do now?" I say. "Hmmmm KARAOKE!" She giggled already picking out a song to sing. "Ok sure, lets go together".

She bounces up over to the music player and puts in the song. "Okay this is a song I wrote myself and you know it Ichigo so sing with me".

Maji Love 1000% by Agematsu Noriyasu

_All: DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!_

_Momo: Are you ready?_

_Ichigo: Are you ready?_

_Momo x Ichigo: Are you ready?_

_Ichigo: Are you ready?_

_Momo: Are you ready?_

_Ichigo x Momo: Are you ready?_

_All: saa Let's song!_

_yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)_

_sora ni utaou (Let's go!)_

_hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou_

_mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou_

_kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)_

_ikimashou (ST RISH)_

_ai wo Change the star_

_Check it out!_

_Mono: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou_

_Ichigo: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudo_

_All: docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU_

_KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE_

_Momo: naze ka?_

_Ichigo: kimi de_

_Mono: afureteru_

_Ichigo: kokoro_

_Momo: sawagu_

_All: fushigi na RAVE_

_Ichigo: mada minu seiza wo_

_Momo: futari de tsumuide_

_Ichigo: KISU yori_

_Momo: sugoi_

_All: uta de sekai wo tsukurou_

_saa Let's dance!_

_yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)_

_sora ni odorou (Let's go!)_

_yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK?_

_ikkai kiri no (Yes x2)_

_SUPESHARU jinsei_

_kyoukasho ni wa (We are)_

_nottenai (ST RISH)_

_ai wo Change the star_

_Check it out!_

_koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE_

_Me and Momo finished in our ending poses. "That was fun" Momo giggled the behind us I felt a ripple of air and smelt a familiar scent..._

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter Review and tell Me what you think but only constructive flames please!Oh and here is the link to the song and dance moves they were doin it will be the girl version since this song was sung by boys.( #/watch?v=KvHhabzKBfs) I will write a chapter if I get at least two reviews thanks minna**_

_**Imouto- Chan- Little sister**_

_**Nani-what**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i said i would update if I got atleast 2 reviews but i haven't even gotten 1 :(...But it doesn't matter its the day after Christmas so I'm going to post this because of all the christmas Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own TMM at all :(**

**Chapter two:Cynth here i come**

**Still Ichigos POV**

"No it...it can't" I whispered. Me and Momo slowly turned around and there is all his glory was a green haired,golden eyed alien. He definitely changed his features are more matured and his muscles have grown firmer._Not that I admired them before or anything._Yet on his lips was the same playful his eyes the same mischievous spoke his voice deep, sultry and surprisingly sexy "Yo, koneko-chan,miss me much ?". My mouth hung open in suprise and shock but Momo's certainly wasn't. "OMFG, ICHI-CHANNNNNNNN THERE IS AN ALIEN IN OUR ROOM". I turned my head slightly towards her. "No shit Sherlock"I said sarcasm coating my voice. Then the alien in front of us decided to make himslef known again "Ohhh when did my little koneko get a such a potty mouth".

" Oh yeah! YOU! Why in the hell are you you come to bring back hell into my life" I snapped an annoyed look on my face but truth be told I'm actually a little glad he is before the alien in hand could reply Momo was walking towards a flash she was stroking his long pointed ears spouting about how soft and pointed thay a few seconds of stroking she walked back and planted herself beside me once more.A big smile broke out on her face as she gestured for us to continue the conversation.

Kisshu then uttered "Okay...Well I'm here to ask you to come back to my planet so you can help us koneko-chan". "Help you with what?" I replied. "Okay this is going to be a long story. Back on my home planet Cynth we were all doing well from when the mew aqua healed our planet. But then soon after people who supported Deep Blue started to rebel saying that the Mew aqua is only destroying our planet. They want to claim back our planet and create a new Deep have created a new DNA that they inject into Chimera Animas that enchance their strength. It is getting harder to repel the attacks and to try keep the villages safe. You,Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding are the strongest mews. We believe that with your power we can collect a herb called Prohibetur flore pulchritudo that can make the chimeras new found strength disappear."

Momo nodded her head eagerly " Me and onee-chan are going she and the other Mews will save the planet!". I sighed and started to pack thinking how will this new adventure will change my life.

**Done I hope you enjoyed that chapter if I get altleast two reviews i will post anothe chapter next week but for now Adieu my beauties.P.S i know the chapters aee shortttt but it is meant to be this way the chapters will get longer when the Mews ariive in Cynth.**

**Prohibetur flore pulchritudo- Forbidden flower of beauty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:Starting a War**

**Hello again my beauties.I finally got 2 !And have gotten over 50 views.I am so happy even though it may not seem like a lot.I hope you enjoy this chapter (^~_~^).If i get atleast another review or 10-20 more views i will update in the next few days.I would like to thank Raven-Geek and Cat15 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:XxHellShadowxX does not own tokyo mew mew**

**Still Ichigos POV (We will move out of her pov soon don't worry)**

After packing we pushed Kisshu out of the room so we could get changed. I picked a blue denim skirt with a white flowy tank top with strawberries on it and red ballet shoes and small strawberry earings my mid back length red hair was pulled into a messy bun ontop of my head with white bow.

Momo was wearing a black t-shirt with 'Im crazy but you know you love me' on it in white letters with a mid thigh red and white checkered cheer leader style skirt with black tights and black comabt had black neko ears ontop of her head as a headband, her waist length ruby and hot pink hair in a high ponytail with a black hairband.

"Okay Kisshu you can come back in" I said. Kisshu appeared infront of us his perverted eyes wracking my body up and down licking his lips.I can just imagine all those dirty fantasies whirling around in that baka mind of his."My eyes are up here not down there"._ I can imagine why he is looking though it has been 5 years since we last saw of my childish thirteen year old body I now have curves any girl would die for and a nice C cup boobs and a firm ass and toned stomach from all those years of fighting as neko girl._

"Okay, each of you grab onto my arm I'll teleport you to the ship" Kisshu and Momo grabbed ontop Kisshu's arm. I use to hate teleporting because the first time you experience it it feels as if your whole body is shifting.

As if you are falling to the ground at top speed as an immense pressure builds up around your head making your head pound and your stomach ready to jump out of your throat.

After the first time it feels as if your are floating forwards and wind in rushing past you for a couple of seconds before you get to your destination.

As soon as we arrived I noticed how Momo turned green and stumbled backwards, making actions as if she is hurling from her hand wrapped around her abdomen the other resting ontop of her forehead. After a fews hurls and heaves she looks up her cheeks slightly pink but over all fine she walks back over and smiles as if nothing ever happened._Weird Child._

**Momos POV**

As soon as we landed I felt as if someone whacked me in my head and stomach with a fricken pole. I stumbled back from the sudden impact and felt a wave of nausea come over me i bendend over and started hurling but nothing came it felt as if all the sick was flowing out of me so i wrapped a hand around my stomach and hurled and heaved my other hand rubbing small circles onto my forehead.

As I leaned upwards i felt better. As if nothing ever happened i walked over back next to Ichi and smiled at her as if it never happened,she sent me a weird look and just rolled her eyes and looked away.

I took time to look around it was a grey room with electronic looking pole things running up the walls and lights along the ceiling ,their was a big grey door with a red outline infront of us. Kisshu moves forwards and beckoned us to follow.

The door was automatic and slid upwards as we walked into it closing behind mouth opened in room we were in was grey with 6 red seats on each sides of the wall and a table in the middle with weird looking bally shapes in bowl which I assumed were fruits. The walls weren't really walls just a big windows except two with like a mega million stars outside and different planets, including Earth. There were several doors on the walls which weren't windows.

There infront of us were 4 people. Well, two aliens and two people. One of the aliens had shaggy brown hair in a low ponytail with two braids infront of his was wearing a dark brown and burgundy version of Kisshus clothes and the other one had purple hair that was out with one small ponytail and one small braid infront of his ears and the same top as Kisshu but it reached his waist and pants that were knee length and bandages from his knees to his ankles instead of his arms. .The other two people who were clearly girls and clearly human.

One had shoulder length straight blonde hair and was wearing a yellow mid thigh sundress with orange flowers and white leggings with white toms and two orange bows clipping back the bangs of her other girl had green waist length hair that was wavy and was wearing a white maxi skirt with a green crop top that stops at her mid driff with a white waist length tank top underneath it. She hand on small green strappy sandles and a dolphin necklace on with a white rose in her hair that was in a braid that hung just before her hips.

"ICHIGO-ONEE" the blonde one screamed running up to Ichigo and hugging her,her head touching Ichigos nose. "Hi Pudding and Lettuce" Ichigo chuckled hugging Pudding back. "Hello, Ichigo" The green one supposedly called Lettuce shyly purple one next to the green one nodded while saying "Mew Ichigo". "Pai" Ichigo replied nodding. The brown one beside Pai snorted "Sup, old hag". A vein of anger popped up on Ichigos forehead. "I ain't an 'old hag' '" She screeched hissing in anger."Sure you aren't" He replied smugly "Midget" she retorted " And yet i'm taller than you" He finished. Ichigo glared at him and he glared tension in the room was getting thicker with every passing second."Okay, Well Ichigo who is the girl beside you" Lettuce spoke nervously.

"Hi i'm Momimiya Momo, you probably don't know me since I was in boarding school since I was 9 until I was 15. It's nice to meet you all!" I giggled cheerfully then Ichigo raised her hand "Lettuce Midorikawa" The green girl smiled shyfuly."Pudding Fong" The blonde one waved at me grinning cheerfully.I waved back just as excitedly.I had a good feeling i'll get along with her well. "Pai Ikisatashi" The purple one nodded at me a blank look on his face. "Taruto Ikisatashi" The brown one just stared at me his hand lifting up in a small wave."And last of them all Kisshu Ikisatashi" Kisshu muttered a" Sup Peachy" from beside me. I slightly frowned when he called me Peachy giving him a 'Really you wanna go there' look. He just replied with a 'Oh yes I want to go there so give me your best shot' look. I glared at him determination lighting a fire in my eyes " Sup there Grassy-chan" I said in a super sweet voice batting my eyelashes in an attempt to look to the others a war has just begun.

"Well, I'm sure the girls would like to get settled into their rooms" Pai intervened noticing the slight fire in mine and Kisshus eyes."Follow me" he continued.I gave Grassy-chan a look that said 'We will continue this later' he replied with a 'Oh yes we shall' went into one of the automatic doors inside was a hallway with several doorsbhe came up to four and told each of us to go inside as her turned around and walked away departing with the words that he will be back in 3 hours when it is safe to walk I looked into the room it was plain with only a bed and a bedside within a few seconds the room was engulfed in a later the light dissapeared, I gasped in shock.

The bland room was now covered in peach walls with pictures of my favourite animes like Uta no prince Sama,Ouran high school host club,Deathnote,Future Diary and Deadman ceiling was sliver with a giant peach on it and the words Momo on it a clear chandelier in the bed was now peach coloured with white silver,grey and white pillows a giant stuffed unicorn and bunny in the bedside table had a computer and kawaii themed pencils and plushies a peach lamp in the a corner there was a 52" inch plasma screen Tv with two bean bags one shaped like a unicorn the other like a bunny.I squealed fangirling over my room and flopped down on my bed.

First my sister is a Mew, then I meet aliens,Now im visting their planet to save it from the ultimate destruction! This is going to start a new chapter in my life.I can't wait.

_Little did she know of the pain she will suffer along her journey._

_**Hey i hoped you enjoyed that i told you it will get meets the mews and aliens and starts a war with kisshu i wonder how this will end**_

_**baka-Idiot/stupid/fool**_

_**kawaii-cute**_

_**Ages-**_

_**Kisshu-19**_

_**Pai-21**_

_**Taruto-17**_

_**Lettuce-19**_

_**Pudding-16**_

_**Ichigo-18**_

_**Momo-16**_


End file.
